


Oh For The Love Of Chuck

by ForTheLoveOfSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSPN/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSPN
Summary: Chuck Shurley is a virgin, and Gabriel decides that it isn't happening anymore on his watch.





	Oh For The Love Of Chuck

The archangel Gabriel’s jaw hit the floor in stunned surprise. “You’re joking, right? You, the prophet Chuck, are a freaking VIRGIN?” He seemed to recover quickly, and grabbed his wallet off the table. “Oh hell no! Not on my watch, mister! You, my man, are getting laid tonight! Consider this dead spell reincarnated!”  
“Gabe, just relax. I am fine with it.” Chuck sighed. He isn’t in the mood tonight to deal with Gabe’s tricks. His luck, Gabe would bring home someone god himself couldn’t love.  
“What are you waiting for? Tame the curls, and put on something presentable!”  
“Shit! It’s my birthday, don’t I have any say?” Chuck groused. He just doesn’t want to go anywhere. Netflix and a beer sound perfect, with maybe a pizza.  
“This is my birthday present to you! Now get a move on!” Gabe shot back, getting a little testy.  
Chuck did as he was told, grumbling all the way about stubborn angels. Once Gabe gets an idea in his head, there’s no changing his mind.  
An hour later, Gabe pulled into a dingy, smelly, hole-in-the-wall joke of a gentleman’s club called “The Kitty Cat.” “Seriously Gabe? The Shitty Kitty?”  
“Dude, this place is stellar! The strippers are clean, alcohol isn’t watered down, and it’s a rare occasion there’s violence. Deal with it, and quitcher bitchin’! Dude, trust me!”  
“Last time I trusted you, my car got jacked up when you decided to play ‘Dukes of Hazzard’ and jump it over a crevasse!”  
“My man, chill out. Your life is gonna change tonight.” Gabe promised, grinning like a chesire cat.  
“Yah, with my luck, I’ll get syphilis or Gonorrhea.” Chuck said under his breath.  
When they entered, Chuck had to let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, but once they did, holy shit! Dive doesn’t even begin to cover it! The wall paper was peeling off the walls, the bar itself had seen better days, like before he was even born, and the carpet, if you could call it that in any stretch of the imagination, was threadbare and sticky with; does he even want to know what?  
On the stage, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead were…. “Oh dear god, is that a dildo?” Chuck asked, embarrassed.  
“Yah, isn’t it great?” Gabe grinned from ear to ear.  
For the first time since he came out from the other side of puberty, Chuck felt himself harden to the point of pain. The positions these girls were getting themselves into would make a porn star green with envy.  
The redhead made eye contact, and holy hell, she is a true redhead!  
Chuck ducked his head as a blush crept up his neck.  
Gabe slapped his arm with the back of his fingers. “C’mon, let’s find us a table. Just remember this and you’ll be fine, ‘no touchy the merchandise.’.”  
Chuck rolled his eyes and followed Gabe to an old retro table, a throw-back from the nineteen seventies.  
Chuck again locked eyes with the redhead. Somehow she seemed classy, way too out of place for a disgusting dive like this. She was way too graceful, yet her eyes, those lovely sapphire eyes were sad, like she’d seen way too much in the short life she’s had.  
“See something you like, Chucky?” Gabe teased. “Got a thing for redheads? Yah, she’s hot all right.”  
Gabe is right, but she may be too hot. No, that’s not even right. She is more like exquisite, ethereal even. Her long hair arched around her body as she swung around the pole expertly, trying to convince the patrons she wanted to swing around their cocks, and damned if he wasn’t entranced!  
Chucked looked over at Gabe. He too was staring at her, his body leaned forward and he was completely silent, no smart assed remarks whatsoever, so he was lost.  
Once her set was over, the emcee shouted. “Give it up for Brigid!” He announced the next set of dancers, and Chuck couldn’t muster enough give-a-fuck.  
“Hello boys, care for a lap dance?” The voice behind them was husky, deep, utterly feminine, wholly erotic. Both Gabe and Chuck turned to look behind them, and holy hell! The redhead, in a black, sheer, lace robe that left nothing to the imagination was standing there, waiting for their reply.  
“Tell you what, here’s five hundred if you can get my buddy here to explode.”  
She hesitated for just a fraction of a second, her hands giving off a slight shake. “By the looks of him, it will be the easiest five minutes of my life.” She said, snatching the money out of Gabe’s hand.

She straddled Chuck, and he moved backwards, getting his arms out of the way. He shot a look at Gabe, begging him to get him out of here, but he wasn’t budging. Her body started gyrating in a slow, sensual motion, her hand moving down her body while the middle fingernail of the other hand was resting against her lips shyly. Oh shit, Chuck thought to himself; she wasn’t kidding! It was only going to take about five minutes with how well this woman moved! She was made for…..oh holy hell, she is limber!  
He quickly excused himself, and she moved off him so he could get out of the way fast. He made a beeline for the bathroom and it took merely seconds for him to finish himself off. When he returned, she was straddling Gabe. She was just sitting there, staring into his eyes. “Aw crap, Gabe, what are you doing?” Sometimes Gabe scared the shit out of him with his ideas.  
Gabe looked up at him and grinned. “It’s the end of her shift, and she has agreed to come home…with us.”  
“Dude, this is not a good idea….” Chuck started, and noticed something strange. There was a light coming from Gabe’s eyes that he’s never seen before. This was….peaceful, serene. This went beyond more than his typical lustful look when he saw a beautiful woman. He was drawn to this redhead, not that he would ever admit it.  
Her own lips were parted as she lightly panted. Chuck blinked as her aura completely came into focus. There were so many black specks in it that it reminded Chuck of swiss cheese. She hated her job, but she had no choice, but as she stared at Gabe, it started to change colors, a pinkish red started to glow from her. She was also in lust, with the archangel. Chuck knew that he’d whammied her supernaturally, which is why she was coming along, but he suspects, no, he knows she would have anyway. Another color came in to power, she was terrified of something. It wasn’t them, it had nothing to do with him and Gabe, but something had her scared to death.  
“Go get your street clothes on, gorgeous. First, we’ll grab a bite to eat, then….” He gave her a wink.  
She nodded and walked into the back, and Gabe stared at her derrière.  
“Dude, what are you doing?” Chuck asked, bringing Gabe out of his reverie.  
“Helping you both out at the same time.” He said, and when Chuck started to say something, he stopped him. “Dude, just….trust me. I already know what’s going on, or at least part of it. She can block like nobody’s business. When she felt me probe into her mind, she locked it down like a frigging bunker.”  
“Think she could be a monster?” Chuck asked.  
“No, there isn’t a cruel bone in her body.”  
Chuck could only nod. If she could block Gabe, then something was up.  
Moments later, she came back out in a pair of denim shorts that rode low on her hips, and a dark purple cami, showing off that smoking hot body. A gym bag was thrown over her shoulder, and she was walking like she was sore. Gabe’s eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree when he saw her. Oh yah, the archangel was in deep trouble.  
“You ready?” She asked nervously, and Gabe steered her to the door. He punched it open, and took her to his car, a Honda Accord.  
He again opened the door for her, and let her inside. He gave Chuck a wink. “Trust me.” He said.  
“Famous last words!” Chuck muttered, and climbed into the back.  
Just a short time later, Gabe pulled up to a Cheesecake Factory. As Gabe ran around to open the door for her, Chuck couldn’t help but think how he’s pulling out all the stops for this woman.  
“So, luscious, what’s your real name?” He asked before they got to the entrance.  
“It’s Rachael, Rachael Bradbury.” She smiled at them both. She doesn’t seem to be under any kind of trance, just out with two men, having dinner.  
“Well Rachael, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
Gabe opened the door to the apartment, and allowed Rach in first, and Chuck couldn’t help but blush hugely as he entered behind her. Not only was her backside sexy as hell in those shorts, but the bulge in Gabe’s jeans was gigantic! Was this really going to happen tonight? It started off where it was supposed to be him getting laid, but it seems to have worked in Gabe’s favor instead.  
Gabe shut the door behind him, and as Rach put her purse on the floor beside the coffee table, he pulled her to him roughly. She was off balance, both literally and figuratively, so her arms went around his neck. He stared into her eyes for a moment that seemed to take forever, then he leaned his head down for a kiss that would have scorched the sun. Oh damn, Gabe had game!  
She panted as he pulled away. “Rach, you have to give permission. I will never force you….”  
“Please! Please!” Her next words stunned both Gabe and Chuck. “I want you, both of you!”  
Gabe lifted an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” He asked as if he didn’t think he heard her correctly. Hell, Chuck wasn’t even sure he heard right.  
“Oh god, please!” She begged.  
Chuck had never even considered something like that in his life, but right now, he certainly was! His dick was all for it as it was attempting to punch a hole in his own jeans. He just couldn’t bring himself to move toward them.  
“Whaddya say, Chuck?” Gabe asked, his voice nervous, yet hopeful.  
The prophet could only nod, his heart pounded in his chest. Gabe was the only one with any kind of experience with women, and Chuck had no idea how to proceed.  
Rachael broke away from Gabe and came toward Chuck slowly. She pulled her shirt over her head, and kept coming toward him.  
Although he saw her completely nude at the club, it was like he was seeing her for the first time, and damn, she was exquisite! Her breasts were perky, begging for his mouth and hands. He wasn’t sure he could, then she was in front of him. She gently ran her fingers through his curls, then pulled him to her for a kiss like he’s only seen in movies. She tasted him, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth as her hands roamed his chest. Her touch was soft, gentle, electrifying as it made his mind and body snap. He also roughly pulled her to him, wanting her body against his.  
He heard Gabe chuckle behind her, and it spurred him on. God, he wanted the whole damn thing tonight! He wanted….no, he needed to fuck, and to be fucked! He needed it like he needed oxygen!  
He felt her unbutton his shirt, but it wasn’t going fast enough to suit him. He needed her naked body against his now, not five minutes from now! His body screamed for it! He reached up and buttons went everywhere as he ripped his shirt off. Fabric rent in two as he then tore his undershirt from his body.  
She dropped to her knees and unbuckled his belt, then made quick work of his pants, freeing him.  
Gabe again chuckled. “Impressive!” he said, looking down at Chuck’s erection.  
Rach grabbed the base of his shaft, and Chuck sucked in a breath as she gently licked the pre-come off the tip of his dick. A half second later, she wrapped her mouth around him, the moist heat from her mouth and throat nearly making him lose his damn mind. She worked him all the way in until her lips touched the base.  
“Oh yah, baby, I wouldn’t mind trying that!” Gabe exclaimed, his voice husky.  
Any other time, Chuck would have panicked at the thought of another dude sucking him off, but Rach gave a moan that he felt go from his cock straight into his spine, and he almost came right then. At that point, he just didn’t give a shit!  
She released him, then moved over, making room for his best friend.  
Chuck gave a loud moan as Gabe’s mouth wrapped around him, then; oh shit….is that the back of his throat? He threw his head back, as feelings like he’s never known took over. He felt soft hands caress his balls, long fingernails softly scraping the area between them and his ass as his best friend worshipped him in ways he never had before. He looked down to see Rach was the one doing the caressing.  
Gabe let him slip out of his mouth. “Come on, let’s go to the bedroom.” He said, and took both their hands, leading them to the back of the apartment to his room.  
He went back to kissing Rach as she leaned back to fondle Chuck some more. Chuck reached around, and unfastened her shorts, then pulled them down. She stepped out of them, and Chuck pressed himself against her back as she continued to kiss Gabe.  
Chuck couldn’t ever remember anything that felt this good, this….erotic. “Gabe, please.” Chuck asked, his voice sounding husky, his breath coming out in pants. Gabe released her, and Chuck helped her to the bed. Oh shit, she is something else!  
She lay on the bed, her eyes glazed over with lust. Chuck stared down at her sensual body, and felt a weird kind of pull to her, like she’d had her arms around him and was yanking him down. He had no choice but to comply, so he leaned down and kissed her flat belly, then worked his way down. He had to taste her, or he knew he wouldn’t live to the next moment.  
He leaned down and caught a whiff of her scent…oh dear Jesus, he was instantly addicted! He just had to taste, so he let his tongue out, and….oh sweet heaven! She moaned loudly, her hips raising to meet his mouth. She tasted like peaches, and he loved peaches before but it is now his all-time favorite fruit.  
He dove all the way in, and took her clit between his teeth, alternately sucking and flicking the hardened nub with the tip of his tongue.  
She went crazy on the bed, fisting the sheet, nearly screaming in pleasure. Her cries came out hoarsely as she gyrated her hips against his face, drowning him in her moist softness.  
“Oh shit, now that is hot!” Gabe panted.  
She grabbed Gabe’s gigantic cock and all but swallowed him. She slowly worked him into the back of her throat, and he let out a moan of pure bliss that damn near made Chuck come right then and there.  
She pulled back a little, and wrapped her fingers as far as she could around the base, and there was no way even her long fingers could touch ends. She sucked and beat him off like a starving woman as Chuck did everything he could to bring her to the ultimate orgasm.  
He entered a finger, then two. He found the area inside that made her positively insane, and stroked it as he continued to play with her clit, using the pad of his thumb.  
“Chuck, I want to taste her on you, man.” Gabe begged.  
Chuck was lost in his emotions as he leaned up and kissed Gabe. He couldn’t have stopped himself even if he wanted to. All of this felt so good, so right, so surreal, and he kissed his best friend for all he was worth.  
“Oh, yes! You two are…so beautiful together!” Rachael gasped as she reached down, replacing his mouth with her fingers.  
“Chuck, I…I want to fuck her, then fuck you while you fuck her!”  
Somehow just the thought of Gabe’s suggestion nearly threw him over the edge. It should be illegal for anything to feel this good! As he moved over to make room, Gabe reached into the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube.  
“Make sure you spread me out first or it will hurt like a bitch!”  
Chuck nodded and lubed up his fingers as Gabe positioned himself between her luscious, long silky-smooth legs. Even her pussy was bare of any hair growth, smooth as silk.  
Gabe thrust into her in a single, nearly brutal movement. Chuck then put his slickened fingers over Gabe’s tight ass. Gabe hissed, his body moving back into his finger. Chuck slowly inserted it, allowing him to stretch, then close around it.  
“Oh dear dad!” Gabe moaned as he continued to fuck himself on Chuck’s finger, and them alternatively slamming himself into Rachael.  
Chuck’s finger went all the way in, and he twisted it at the same time, stroking Gabe’s prostate.  
“Another finger!” Gabe cried out, starting to lose it.  
Rach lifted her legs, and wrapped them around Gabe’s neck as Chuck inserted another finger into Gabe’s gorgeous ass, dragging a moan out of Gabe. “Oh shit yes!”  
Chuck made sure Gabe was good and stretched, then he lubed his own cock. Oh god, he needed this like he needed oxygen! He slowly inserted himself in Gabe’s ass, nearly coming at how tightly his ass muscles closed around him.  
“No! Just do it! Enough with the goddamn slowness! Just fuck me already!” Gabe growled, nearly begging.  
Chuck smiled, then grabbed Gabe’s hips. He gave a hard, nearly brutal push, realizing that Gabe just took his virginity. Somehow, that became the turn-on of the century as he thrust hard, deep into him. 

Over and over again, Chuck impaled Gabe, stroking his prostate with every brutal thrust, making Gabe savagely pound into Rach with his momentum.  
A cacophony of sounds reverberated throughout the room, loud screams of pure turned-the-fuck-on came from all three of them.  
It didn’t take long before Chuck felt the build-up begin in his balls. He angled himself so he speared Gabe’s prostate, and just continued to hammer it. He screamed when he felt it explode and shot out all over the inside of his best friend, the intensity of it nearly causing him to black out.  
Unable to catch a breath, Chuck pulled out of him ad collapsed next to Rach, feeling incredible. So this is what he’s been missing.  
He watched as Gabe continued to pump into Rachael. Dear, merciful heavens, he is a thing of beauty as he slammed in and out of her. She called out Gabe’s name loudly enough to wake the dead when they came at the exact same time. He threw a look at Chuck. “Oh, don’t even think we are through.” He growled as his orgasm started to slow.  
“Would you mind if I just watch? You two are so beautiful together!” Rach panted.  
“Oh, sweetheart, regardless, you are going to be one satisfied lady come dawn, I promise.” Gabe grinned sexily, then headed for the bathroom where he grabbed a warm cloth, and came back. He cleaned chuck off, then leaned down, wrapping his mouth around Chuck, sucking another erection out of him.  
Chuck thread his fingers through Gabe’s longer hair. This was. “Oh god! That’s…oh yah!” He seemed unable to form true sentences.  
Gabe grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed where Chuck had tossed it earlier. “I’m going to give you a slice of what you gave me.” He grinned. “On your hands and knees!” He nearly growled with pure lust.  
Chuck did as Gabe demanded, and her looked at Rach. “Are you certain? I would love to taste him on you…”  
“The way you went down on me earlier? Oh hell yes!”  
“Oh. Shit.” Chuck exclaimed, more turned on than he was an hour ago.  
Rach twisted under the bed so she was underneath Chuck, and she took his thickness into her mouth as he leaned down and started sucking on her clit again.  
Then it happened. Gabe just touched the outside of Chuck’s hole, and he nearly came as Rach had worked her way to the base, at the exact moment. Gabe inserted just one finger, and Chuck was beyond ready. Gabe opened his ass up, dragging a moan from somewhere deep inside Chuck. He gave a loud moan, making Rach’s clit hum, which in turn made her moan, which he felt deep in his balls.  
Gabe pulled his fingers out, making Chuck whimper in protest. “Oh, I’m going to fuck your sweet, tight ass, don’t you worry.”  
Chuck heard the squirting of the lube again, then Gabe’s moans as he slicked up his cock. A second later, he was balls deep inside Chuck, which made him explode, feeling like the tip of his dick was coming off. Rach took every last drop straight down her throat, truly impressing Chuck.  
She moved out from under him, and lay next to them, where Chuck wasn’t ready to let her go. He dove right back in to her moistness as Gabe fully unleashed himself inside of Chuck. If he didn’t know any better, he would say it was years of pent-up sexual frustration, and holy hell, it was good! Chuck thrust himself backwards, making Gabe’s thrusts even harder. Chuck panted, nearly screaming as Gabe jackhammered his prostate.  
“Oh shit, Chuck! So fucking good!” Gabe shouted, losing it.  
Chuck knew he was going to be sore in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Something told him that these two is his destiny. This was meant to be. But for now, Gabe was fucking him like a pro, and Chuck couldn’t get enough of either one of them.  
Chuck rose onto his knees, pushing Gabe even deeper into him as Rach again turned into the bed, backing up. Oh hell yes, he was finally going to be able to fuck her!  
Gabe slowed down so Chuck could enter her, then began another brutal pace, the forced momentum making him plow into Rach. Again, all three panted, desperate to make the other come.  
“Oh shit, I can’t stop! So good! I’m going to…” He pulled out and pumped himself, spraying all over Chuck’s back.  
A second later, Chuck gave one brutal thrust into Rach and came hard as she too screamed both of their names, her walls becoming a vice grip around Chuck’ cock.  
As they caught their breaths, Rach received a phone call that would change their lives forever. Her face pale, she turned to them. “My father just passed away. He is the reason I was stripping, I was paying for his hospital bills. It’s over, I have nowhere else to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has the potential of becoming a series. Let me know if you want me to write more between the three of them, and I will get on it. If not, then there will be more coming about other characters.


End file.
